Rose knight and Ice queen
by jin0uga
Summary: AU set in the same world. A twenty year old Ruby Rose becomes the personal bodyguard of the Schnee Dust company heiress, Weiss Schnee. They are about to find out that love can bloom anywhere and at anytime. Whiterose. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own RWBY. I just use them to play out my various Whiterose fantasies.

* * *

"**Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."**

The office was silent. Outside, the harsh winds howled menacingly as it pounded the glass windows repeatedly, demanding entrance to destroy the warm and cozy atmosphere inside. The headmaster of Beacon Academy watched in sardonic amusement as the woman in front of him glared unflinchingly at the plate of chocolate chip cookies deposited on the table in front of her.

She broke her gaze from the baked goods and looked up at him.

"Is this a bribe?" She asked, a hint of annoyance coloring her tone. "Because, if it is, I am sad to say that it is not working."

Ozpin smirked at the irate girl, seemingly enjoying her distress. Her frown deepened and the beginnings of a scowl could be seen forming on her face.

"Are you so sure about that, Miss Ruby Rose?" He said coolly, green eyes peering at her from his seat. "Do not think for a moment, that I missed you grabbing a cookie and hiding it in your sleeve."

The girl of twenty looked away, cheeks dusting with red. True to what he said, there was indeed a cookie hidden in her long, black sleeve. Taking it out from its hiding place, she bit into said treat and savored the taste of sweet milky chocolate melting on her tongue. Ruby sighed in delight. Oh how she loved cookies, especially the chocolate chip ones. _I wonder if he has any milk._

The headmaster tapped his cane on the carpet patiently, waiting for her to gobble down the rest of the cookies. He had to keep from smiling while watching her do so, it was akin to watching a hunger starved person set in front of a plate of food.

Ruby cleared her throat, acting as if she hadn't scoffed down a dozen or more baked treats in less than a minute. Wiping the crumbs of her pale cheek, she said: "Fine, I won't beat around the bush any longer, headmaster."

A pause.

"Well…unless you were in it."

She broke into a fit of giggles which caused Ozpin to sigh. Was this really one of the most powerful huntresses ever to graduate from Beacon academy?

He tapped his cane to gain her attention. Taking out a thin file from his desk drawer, he handed it over to Ruby. Beckoning her to open the file, he took out one similar to her own and began skimming over its contents, though he had read it once before, and waited for her to do the same. After several minutes of silence, Ruby spoke to him, her face painted in confusion.

"What the heck is this?"

"This is what I called you here for, Ruby." He said, and flipped the papers until it came to a rest at a single profile picture of a woman.

"I'm sure that you've heard that as an Alumni of the Beacon academy, you will eventually be called to lend a hand in one of our many requests from the public of Vale city." She nodded, and was startled when Ozpin gestured for her to flip to the same page as he. She did, and Ruby stared down at the picture of a startlingly good looking woman with electric blue eyes. The file also stated that this mysterious woman was two years older than her. She eyed the name at the bottom of the photo. _Weiss Schnee. Wow, what an aristocratic nam – wait a second! Schnee? Isn't that the name of the Schnee dust company? _

"Well, what has she got to do with this…whatever you're asking?"

Ruby asked; the confusion still evident on her face. Wasn't the headmaster going to send her on some perilous journey to slay Grimms or something? Maybe save a few villagers at least? What in the dust did this beautiful heiress have to do with anything actually?

"Recently, a dozen or so Beowolves ambushed a vehicle escorting the Heiress to her home. All her bodyguards were killed, and the only reason she survived was because she had her rapier, Myrtenaster. If she had been weaponless, there was no doubt that the Heiress would have been dispatched swiftly. Can you imagine the catastrophe that would follow after?" Ozpin said grimly, shaking his head and turning his gaze to stare out into the unravelling fields of snow and ice.

"The Schnee dust company would be without an Heir, and the Hunters would definitely be held responsible for it. Since the bodyguards were from the Beacon academy, he would have no qualms about throwing the blame on us. The president of Schnee is a cold and ruthless man. Our reputation would be utterly destroyed."

"Isn't it strange though?" Ruby asked once his speech was over, "Beowolves hunt in packs, but I've never heard of them staging an ambush before. At least, not outside their territory." She frowned. It sounded almost as if the Grimm were beginning to have minds of their own. The last thing everyone needed were intelligent monsters ambushing and killing people in the smaller towns in the outskirts of Vale. The many hunters and huntresses would also be at risk.

"That's another reason for calling you as well." Ozpin responded as he stared unblinkingly at her.

"The president of Schnee Dust personally asked for your assistance and wants you to investigate this strange behavior. He was scandalized to find out that a pack of Beowolves have settled in the forest near his daughter's home. It seems that your reputation has spread far and wide since you've graduated." He said bemusedly, and smiled when Ruby puffed out her chest in mock pride. "He's also searching for other top hunters as we speak. I know for a fact that Yang has been scouted as well."

Ruby perked up at that. Working with her sister sounded like a dream come true! Not to mention that the best of the best hunters would probably be there. _I wonder what weapons they have. _She thought excitedly. _Ohhh maybe if I ask nicely, they would even spar with me! Hmm, should I bring some cookies? Maybe the ones with nut would be best. People like nuts. Or maybe I should bring the choc–_

"Ahem."

"Ah, sorry. I got abit side tracked there. Say, do you have any more cookies? I'm still kinda hungry."

Ozpin rolled his eyes discreetly and said: "Pay attention, Ruby. As I was explaining, you will be getting one of the most important jobs."

Ruby stiffened, her spine going ramrod straight. This seemed unduly important. It wouldn't do for her to slack on her skills as a huntress. Any information available would be important. She learned that from her last job dealing with the Ursa. That thing had been huge. _Oh crap, he's saying something. _Pinching herself lightly to focus, she was stunned at what she heard next.

"Ruby Rose, you are hereby tasked with the job of being the personal bodyguard for the Schnee dust Heiress, Weiss Schnee. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**AnonymousReading** – Well, Ruby _has_ matured over the years but I'm trying to stay true to her bubbly nature while showing her maturity in other ways. I somehow imagine her acting as the same way she did at sixteen, but she would be more cautious rather than brash.

**XAnonymous – **Thank you! I hope you'll continue reading this fic.

**KidfireRyuu**** – **Thanks for your words of encouragement. :3

**Freezing Infinity**** – **No, thank _you_ for taking your time to read this! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Many thanks and heartfelt hugs to all of you who followed and favourited this fic! I actually wrote this chapter ahead of time because I was on a writer's high. I'll probably update sometime next week because my exams are just around the corner! I hope you follow this journey on the SS white rose. I'm not good at writing super long chapters, i'm more of the 1k to 2k type of person. Unfortunately, i can't pump out enough words for a 5k or 6k fic. So bear with me and my short chapters!

This is my first foray into the RWBY fanfic universe so do let me know if I'm too out of character or anything. Criticisms are appreciated; I believe that they help me improve as a writer. But flames will be used to bake cookies. Just to clear things up, in this universe, Weiss did not attend Beacon academy. The team RWBY still exists, but I made a few tweaks to it. I won't make an author's note at the start of every chapter since I think it distracts readers. It will probably appear in alternate chapters. I hope this chapter isn't too crappy. Enjoy (I hope).

Disclaimer: White rose is my OTP. Oh how I wish it was canon.

* * *

"**White is cold and always yearning,**

**burdened by a royal test."**

"We're almost there Miss Rose. Please prepare for landing."

Ruby nodded absentmindedly and sat down in her seat with a large thump. The airship swayed dangerously as strong gusts of wind pounded against its frames of steel and iron. Despite the warmth of the airship, she couldn't help but shiver slightly when she stared out of the small window. The sight outside was truly one to behold.

Everything was blindingly white, and she could see two or three feet beyond the airship at most. Despite not being able to see her surroundings, she knew she was somewhere to the far south of Vale city and wondered why the heiress chose to build her home at the top of a freaking _mountain_.

This was the first time she had to take an airship just to get to someone's home. _Geez, what the heck do the beowolves do up here anyway._

A sudden turn of the airship jolted the woman out of her thoughts. Clenching the hand rest in shock, she peered into the control room of the airship. Ruby heard a relieved sigh and a 'phew, thank god' before the ship stabilized again. Sighing in relief herself, she groaned in annoyance. _I swear, if I die here, I'll go back to haunt the Beacon academy. _The airship suddenly jerked to a stop, nearly sending Ruby hurtling out from her seat had Crescent rose not been strapped to her back.

The middle aged pilot stepped out from the control room and headed straight to her. "Miss Rose." He greeted politely and extended a gloved hand towards her. "If you please." He said, kindly and watched as the woman struggled to stand up from her previous position. She grabbed his hand and shot him a thankful smile before pulling herself up. Ruby had to hold in a laugh when she stood several inches taller than the man, and to add insult to injury, she was also more muscled than he. Not the ugly, bulky muscles that some male hunters had, but instead, the slender and well defined kind.

They both exited the airship, and Ruby found herself awed as she walked through the tunnel which connected from the airship landing to the large castle. Medieval torches lined the metal frames of the tunnel, and the shimmering light lit up the landscape which could be seen through the hard, transparent glass walls. Despite her age, Ruby felt childlike excitement rush through her being.

Bouncing on her heels excitedly, she stared outside. _Holy dust, no wonder she wants to live so high up. The view here is awesome!_

"Hey mister guard!" she called out, and laughed when her voice echoed through the long narrow tunnel. The man grinned, amused at the display of happiness from the huntress. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since she had arrived, and she was already making the place livelier. The woman had been surprisingly chatty during the flight, unlike the other hunter who he had brought over a few days ago. His smile turned into a frown. That man had been exceptionally rude.

Ruby, who had been smiling happily during the walk, was slightly embarrassed when the guard started frowning at her. She smiled apologetically and called out in a voice slightly softer than the one before. "Sorry, sir! I'll be sure to keep it down."

The man nearly stumbled in surprise. Did a hunter just address him as sir?! That was even more shocking than the time the mistress had smiled! He stopped walking and shook his head frantically, arms waving. "No no, it wasn't you miss!" he said guiltily, as he had realized what happened. "I was just thinking about another hunter who arrived a few days ago."

Ruby stopped and let out a slight laugh. She gave him a smile which made him relax instantly. Her interest had piqued at the prospect of another fellow hunter. "Oh! Who was he? Is he here to protect Miss Schnee as well?" She asked curiously. Maybe it was someone she knew. A familiar face around here would be nice.

"I-I'm not too sure, miss." The man replied, eyebrows scrunching as he recalledthe memory of that man. "I think his name was Care? Card? Oh, I remember now! Cardin! Cardin Winchester I believe."

Ruby groaned. _Of all the people in Vale…_

Cardin had been a total jerk during their four years at the beacon academy. Ruby doubted that he had changed since she had last seen him. In the very least, she was glad that Jaune managed to kick that guy's ass for doing what he did. "Oh great. Him again."

"An acquaintance?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We were classmates at the beacon academy. I haven't bothered to keep in touch after graduation, though."

"Ah, I see. Well, that man is certainly _not_ here to protect the mistress, god forbid. Apparently, he is here to replace one of the guards that were killed during the attack." The man said, referring to the ambush that Ruby had read about. "Really, I wonder what the head of guards is thinking." He grumbled, as they reached the end of the tunnel. Opening the large wooden door, he let Ruby walk forward before stepping through it himself, and locking it behind him with a loud click.

The castle was humongous. The ceilings were so high up, that Ruby was sure that even if she tried leaping up while firing Crescent rose, she would still be unable to reach the jeweled chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The diamonds on it twinkled mockingly at her. She looked around, completely star struck at its luxurious surroundings. Plush, velvet seats lined the sides of the hallway, accompanied by armed silver suits of armor. The hallway was long, and Ruby could see the end of it leading to a set of steps.

"Let us hurry. You will be eating dinner with the mistress this evening. I will first show you to your room before getting you ready." He said, and swiftly beckoned her as he sped forward. Ruby blanched. Dinner with the heiress? If she had known that she would be dining formally, she would have brought something other than her battle wear. The woman adjusted her red cloak in a sudden bout of anxiety.

When she looked up again, she was shocked to realize that the guard had already disappeared up the steps. Quickly following in his direction, she reached the steps and was surprised to see the steps spiraling up. It looked as if some climbing was in good order.

She stared up at the many flights of steps and groaned. Make that _a lot_ of climbing.

Meanwhile, the sound of boots clanking noisily had begun to fade as the man climbed higher and higher.

* * *

"Oh dust…"

The woman mumbled under her breath as she turned down yet another unfamiliar hallway. Trying to gather her wits, the woman spun on her heel for the third time and headed down another hallway branching away from this one. The next hallway was slightly different than the one before. It was barren save for the large gold framed pictures and scrolls decorating the walls. Beneath the frames were silver plaques that held the names of the inhabitants of the pictures.

_Why does this castle have to be so goddamn big?_ Ruby snarled in her mind as she was greeted by another dead end. The large, silver door towered over her amusement as she huffed angrily and glared at it. For the past hour, she had been trying to find her way to the main hall, and was also hoping to come across any staff who could at least direct her to a populated area.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if this part of the castle was deserted. Ruby felt as if she had been walking in circles. Not a very good feeling.

Sighing loudly, the huntress was beginning to consider yelling for help when the silver door was abruptly flung open. Thankfully for her fast reflexes from hunting and training, she managed dodge it just as it nearly came crashing into her face. Jumping backwards, Ruby inadvertently did a backflip and landed on her feet without as much as a scratch.

"What in the–"

The silent air of the castle was suddenly filled with a loud, albeit screechy but melodious voice.

"Finally! I have been searching for a servant for the past hour. I doubt that I have hired you to wander aimlessly around the castle."

Jaw flapping, Ruby took in the sight before her and felt the air leave her chest. **She** was clad in a long, silky nightgown; and snow white tresses flowed freely down her shoulders. Electric blue eyes pierced through her, perched atop a sharp nose. Her mouth was spread in thin line, pale lips matching the color of her alabaster skin. Ruby had only seen a face like that once. It was Weiss Schnee.

The only thing the huntress could think of was: _Holy shit…The pictures really didn't do her any justice. _

"Well? What in the world are you waiting for?" Weiss snapped at the stunned woman in front of her.

"The bath is already turning cold! I will be greeting a guest later on, and I need to look my best. If I'm late for the meeting, you'll never hear the end of it–"

The nightgown clad woman quickly pushed Ruby through the threshold and shut the door with a slam. The bathroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the castle. There was a large hole cut in the marble tiled floor, and inside it resided lukewarm water with a surface that was as still as ice. A beautiful rapier was leaning just at the edge of the water. A tap hovered several inches over the water, and Ruby could see that the floor began to curve downwards as steps which led into the 'bath'.

Meanwhile, Weiss began to peel off her silk gown, taking care to place it on the gold handles which stretched from one end of the bathroom to the other. It was already bad enough that she had woken up late, but she was also subjected to roaming through the halls like a madwoman. The head butler was definitely going to hear about this. Grimacing when one of the decorative curlicues on her nightgown got caught in her hair, she called out. "Well, don't just stand there."

Ruby nearly fainted when she turned towards the voice, her eyes accidentally catching the half-naked figure. "E-E-Erm, I think you've made a mistake. I'm n-not–"

"Stop babbling and just help me!" The heiress snapped angrily, which caused the huntress to squeak and rush over, helping the woman to lift the gown of her head. Snapping her head away like she had been slapped, Ruby diverted her gaze from her, and was now turning into the same shade as her hair. Her words were stuck in her throat, and she knew that if she didn't say anything now, she would be thrown off the side of the cliff.

A shuffling sound to her left let her know that Weiss was probably stark naked, and walking towards the bath. She shut her lids tightly and jumped when there was a sudden splash.

_Okay, you can get through this. You're Ruby rose, one of the best hunters of Vale who graduated with honors from Beacon. You're twenty one years old, not some hormonally driven dirt bag. _She chanted to herself. _Just get through this without looking, or try to explain to her when she's distracted or something. Now, slowly take in deep breaths, then turn around and tell her that you're her new bodyguard. _

Opening her eyes, grey irises were filled with determination as she spun on her heel and said:

"Miss Weiss! I'm actually your here because–"

The door flew open, cutting the woman off. Ruby felt her body stiffen as she saw Weiss splutter with indignation , mouth open as if she was about to shout. A maid stood at the threshold, holding a large fluffy towel in her arms. Ruby saw her eyes widen in fear and apprehension before yelling her head off. The huntress felt a murderous aura fill the room and slowly, she turned to see the heiress wrapped in a small towel, eyes blazing, and a rapier clenched tightly in her hands. Her jaw fell open and she took a step back.

"Waitwaitwaitwait I can explai –"

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Ruby could feel the glares of anger and perhaps embarrassment, pierce through her. She gulped and shoveled another piece of meat into her mouth. She held back a wistful sigh as she was temporarily transported to a land of happiness as the delightful gravy soaked piece of meat found its way into her stomach. _If only all cows tasted like this._

Risking a glance up, the huntress's grey orbs met blue ones, and she squeaked. The finely dressed lady seemed to hold their gaze for several seconds before turning away.

"It seems that today's _events_…did nothing to curb your hunger." Weiss finally spoke dryly, slowly swirling the crimson wine in her glass. She eyed the huntress in partial disdain. This dunce was supposed to protect her? She looked as if she could hardly protect herself. "I suppose that you owe me an apology. Your incompetence is something you have to take responsibility for."

Ruby bristled at the thinly veiled insult. Gorgeous or not, nobody insulted her and got away with it. She had enough of that from Winchester during her school days.

"Well _Princess_, if you want to point fingers, it was you who practically dragged me into your bathroom."

She answered dryly, enjoying the faint colour which rose into the cheeks of the Schnee heiress. Ignoring the gaping servants who stood in the corner, she ferociously jabbed the half-eaten steak with her fork.

"Don't blame me for your own obvious shortcomings, like failing to check to see if your 'servant' was actually your guest." Ruby said, her tone dripping with annoyance.

Weiss squashed the urge to fling her knife at the rude, standoffish woman. Honestly, Weiss couldn't see herself enjoying the company of this woman. She wondered why her father had chosen this particular hunter to protect her. She understood why it was a woman. If word got out that the heiress to the Schnee dust company was being protected by a **man**, tongues would wag and they would find themselves with yet another scandal on their hands.

Her grip tightened on her goblet.

Truly…Weiss couldn't help but hate the fact that her parents were protecting her not because they cared for her, but because they were worried that their empire would fall into the lap of another family. Dust was indeed a lucrative business.

"No matter." Weiss declared, causing Ruby to choke on her wine. "If father chose _you_ protect me, he must have his own personal reasons. Despite your…less than acceptable behavior, I see no choice but to let you accompany me." She scoffed doubtfully and daintily began to cut her filet mignon.

"Joy."

Ruby sighed as air became stagnant once more. She had a horrible headache, and her steak was getting cold. This wasn't turning out as great as she thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I started season 2 and did not like the wild Neptune x Weiss pairing that suddenly appeared. But I'm not really worried, since rooster teeth did say that they didn't want to destroy any ships. Anyway, if you put yourself in Weiss's shoes, you would understand why she's responding to the attention. I mean, a girl who has never had any romantic relationships is suddenly flirted with by an attractive guy? Come on. Let's be honest, most people would respond to that. But I still don't like it. WHITEROSE forever! Oh, and I don't own RWBY.

**AnonymousReading****: **I won't give anything away yet. :3

**Ziirroh: **Thank you! I'm actually still thinking about who to put in the future chapters.

**xWasabi24**: Haha thanks! My exams aren't over yet but the call of whiterose was too tempting.

**Crimson Folia: **Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope this chapter fulfills some your white rose cravings.

**Freezing Infinity: **Here's a white rose moment! I'm sorry if it's a little too angsty haha. Hopefully it isn't too OOC or anything.

**Omega Collaborative: **Thank you! Hope this chappie is good enough.

**XAnonymous: **Haha thanks for your encouragement! I'll try to keep the chaps over 1k words.

**Xero: **Thanks for reading! I hope that you'll stick with this story!

**Animelvr975: **Here's some plot development for ya! Thanks for waiting. :3

**DarkRai: **Don't worry, Ruby won't be meeting Cardin just yet. I'll try to put in Yang soon!

**Guest: **Thank you for spotting it! I went back to fix it.

* * *

The days crawled by.

If someone could die from boredom, Ruby would have died, risen from the dead, and then died again.

Sighing loudly to no one in particular, she buried her face into the abnormally soft pillow; her blood red hair splayed everywhere. It was probably afternoon already. Ruby heard someone knocking on her door about an hour ago, but she couldn't muster the energy to get up and get about her day. Dealing with Weiss Schnee was extremely draining. Both physically, and mentally.

She could count with one hand how many times they civil conversations. The rest of the time however, witty and sarcastic remarks were traded between them. This would end up with one of them storming away (usually Weiss) or the other just giving up and retreating to the kitchen (always Ruby). Being a bodyguard wasn't very interesting. Ruby would describe it as tailing the person to the point of irritation, until they either threw a book or you, or yelled at you to leave them alone.

Granted, she had been snacking on cookies while following Weiss but there weren't that many crumbs. The main point was that the heiress rarely even left her castle, buried beneath mountains of paper work for the Schnee dust company. This left the huntress with a lot of free time on her hands, which she spent wandering the castle or gathering information on the strange Grimm behavior.

Ruby had never dealt with such a person before. A person who was spoilt and selfish, yet somehow still seemed so regal and attractive at the same time. '_Woah, where did that come from?' _Ruby threw her head back, startled at her train of thoughts. She steered her mind away from whatever _that_ was and instead focused on her current dilemma. If she had to spend another day wandering or roaming the forests, she would probably shoot herself with Crescent Rose. It was damn cold outside too.

Thankfully, the gods were obviously smiling upon her because a knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Miss Ruby. The mistress has asked to see you. She will be awaiting your presence in her study."

Ruby grinned. Finally, some excitement around here!

* * *

Weiss sat professionally at her fancy lacquered desk, her hands moving in a flurry of movements, signing documents with a flourish and writing reports about the theft of the latest dust shipment. Even after all this years, the white fang was still a thorn in the side of the Schnee dust company. Pausing to rest for a moment, the girl put down her pen with a small sigh, moving her stiff limbs. She made a mental note to get her assistant to schedule a short holiday. Her nerves were shot and she felt as if she was going to drown underneath all the paperwork. If she had ever wondered why her father never came back home, she knew the reason for it now.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump.

"Come in!" She called, and fought the urge to roll her eyes when Ruby came bouncing in like an energizer bunny on a sugar high.

"You called, Weiss?" Ruby said happily, excitement getting the better of her. Crescent Rose was snug against her back, and her red cloak fluttered about as she skipped into the room. The heiress felt a pang of envy at how carefree the girl was acting. Weiss had never had the luxury of acting like a normal girl, always being told to act all 'prim and proper' like a lady worthy of the Schnee name.

"Of course I did, you dunce. Now, can you please act your age?" Weiss scoffed, and bent down to tidy up the messy pile of papers on the table.

Ruby glared at the heiress before cocking her hips in mock arrogant manner.

"I will when you pull that stick out of your ass." She smirked.

Weiss bristled and turned into a shade of purple not seen on nature's palette. "How uncouth." She snapped dryly.

"Excuse moi?" Ruby gasped theatrically, pointing to herself. "Me, uncouth? Oh darling, how you wound me."

The heiress rolled her eyes and placed a small paperweight on the pile. "Shut up you dolt."

Ruby laughed and pranced towards the desk. Leaning on it causally, she asked the question which had been on her mind since she had entered the room.

"So?" She asked, raising her hands to rest at the back of her head. "What did you need me for, princess?" Ruby asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Weiss ignored the jibe and turned to face the huntress, folding her arms in a display of intimidation. Ruby just thought she looked like a chiwawa. A fancy chiwawa. A very beautiful chiw–

'_Stop it, Ruby Rose!' _Her mind yelled. She had really been out of whack lately. Ruby sighed. She needed a vacation.

"The Schnee Company is having its annual fund raiser next month." Weiss started, eyeing the other woman to make sure she was listening. From the stare Ruby was giving her, she concluded that she was indeed paying attention.

"Since my father saddled me with a body guard, you will have to accompany to the ball. Honestly, what is he thinking? Making me bring you along, like I am incapable of protecting myself."

Ruby felt her hopes burn into a million pieces. A ball?! What was she, some sort of escort? _'Wait a minute. Technically, I am sort of an escort.' _

"Seriously? A ball?" Ruby whined, and Weiss felt her head beginning to throb with irritation. "I thought we were going somewhere dangerous. Like going into the forest and fight Grimms or something…"

She sulked and began to toe the soft carpet. "I can't believe I have to be your date." She said despondently.

Weiss felt a little hurt at that. Was she really so undesirable that even her own body guard didn't want to accompany her? As the thought crossed her mind, a slim hand reached up to trace the scar.

"Well then, that's too bad!" Weiss barked. "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you!" Not even bothering to glance at Ruby, the heiress spun on her heel and hastily exited the room. She even gave in to her instincts and slammed the door for a good measure. To hell with acting like a lady, she told herself. The inconsiderate dunce deserved it.

Meanwhile, the huntress stood stunned. Seconds stretched into minutes and Ruby finally broke out of her perplexed demeanor and face palmed.

'_Oh god, I'm such an idiot.'_

* * *

Weiss panted tiredly as she thrusted Myrtenaster forward, and pierced the imaginary enemy. Pirouetting, she spun away from the spot she had been standing in, and brought down her rapier with a powerful slice; causing the air to whip around wildly for a moment.

The heiress slid her rapier back into its sheath and wiped the sweat which had accumulated on her brow during her impromptu workout. A glance outside the window made her blanch. She could see nothing but inky blackness, a testament to how long she had been practicing in the castle's training room. After slamming the door in Ruby's face, Weiss had decided that she was too high strung to get any work done, and decided to spend some time alone to relax. Somewhere along the line, she had entirely forgotten the time and wasted her day away in this moderately sized room.

With a sigh, Weiss let head fall back. The ceiling was partly made of hard glass, and she could see the brilliant and hypnotic moon staring at her. The moon…it had been her only company in her pathetic childhood.

Day after day was spent training, pushing her body to the very limits to please her parents.

_But…_A hand went up to her eye to trace the scar. She grimaced in mild anger and disgust._ It still wasn't enough. _Weiss thought wryly.

As she continued to stare at the moon, an urge hit her. Her body tensed in surprise at the sudden thought which flitted through her mind. _Sing._ Her mind chanted. _Sing your heart out. _

Normally, the heiress would brush this absurd thought away, but today had been jarring to her psyche. First were the large amounts of paper work, and then her stupid bodyguard had to go and say something like that…

Clenching her eyes shut, Weiss Schnee began to sing.

"**Mirror, tell me something.**

**Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**

Her voice came out raspy at first, but as the first notes of the song began to fade away, Weiss felt her confidence grow. Putting all her emotions into her voice, she sang her heart out.

"**Mirror, tell me something.**

**Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**

Twirling gently, she spun in a small circle. Her steps were smooth and flowed fluidly. It told the story of it being practiced over and over, done to perfection.

"**Fear of what's inside of me,"**

**Tell me, can my heart be turned to stone?"**

Weiss felt tears prickle in her eyes, and threw her head back once more, her voice trailing off at the last note. The emotions in her chest swelled like a volcano, and felt as if it was about to burst. She pushed all of it down, slamming her mouth shut to prevent a sob from escaping.

So immersed in the moment, however, Weiss failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching her from behind. By the time she had noticed, it was already too late.

Ruby pulled her into a tight hug, hands wound around her waist as if she was afraid Weiss would disappear. The sweatiness of her body didn't deter the huntress at all. In fact, she pressed their bodies even closer together.

The heiress struggled weakly against the hold but gave up after a few pathetic minutes of half-hearted insults being directed to the huntress. She buried her face into the younger girl's shoulder and inhaled deeply, the scent of roses filling her senses. _I will not cry. I will not cry. _The heiress chanted over and over like a broken record.

"I'm sorry."

The sudden apology made Weiss freeze, going still in the warm arms. Ruby noticed this and tightened her hold. "I'm sorry." She repeated, regret and sincerity filling her voice. "I didn't mean it. I'll love to go to the ball with you, Weiss."

"Y-you're just saying that…"

"No." Came the harsh, but warm reply. "I mean it. I'm not saying it just to comfort you. You're bigger than this. You're Weiss Schnee, the powerful, independent woman who rules one of the most powerful dust companies in Vale with an iron grip. But…you're also Weiss, the woman who can scare the crap out of anyone with just one look and the woman who is capable of fighting against a _horde_ of beowolves in a freaking dress."

Ruby pressed a light kiss to her forehead and pulled back to gaze at her tenderly, the moonlight bouncing off her; giving her skin a pale shimmer. She smiled and said,

"You're only human too, Weiss. And…that is what makes you so fucking _beautiful_."

The dam broke at those last words. Slumping into ruby's hold, the lonely woman grabbed the red cloak tightly and cried.

* * *

**Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**

**Save me from the things I see!**

**I can keep it from the world,**

**Why won't you let me hide from me?**

**Mirror, mirror, tell me something,**

**Who's the loneliest of all?**

_**I'm the loneliest of all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN:** I AM SO LATE. My sincerest apologies, between exams and getting one shot idea, I didn't update this fic at all. Exams are almost over so I can write more so I'll be updating this fic a lot more regularly. I actually had writers block although I planned the chapter but my brain can't seem to make up its damn mind. I love you guys who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic of mine! It gives me warm tingles inside. :) And sorry for the short chapter, i can't seem to write over a certain limit. Hopefully, writing more will get rid of this annoying trait. I stuffed this chapter full of whiterose moments to make up for my absence! And who can forget, foreshadowinggggg!

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the thick curtains and cast looming shadows on the walls of the room. The occupant of said room shifted at the sudden burst of light and groaned lowly at the unwelcome intruder. Weiss felt her eyelids flutter open and winced at the brightness. Oh how she hated mornings. Rubbing her eyes lightly, she pushed herself off the bed and stepped onto the cold floor gingerly; her silky white nightgown fluttering behind her. The heiress looked up and saw Myrtenaster leaning against the side of her bed and gasped softly. The memory of the night before flashing vividly in her head.

The singing.

The sadness, loneliness and anger.

_Ruby_.

Weiss blushed darkly at the memory of the huntress's warm arms curled around her, the faint smell of roses and the light kiss that made her heart – _no. Don't think about it Weiss! _Her mind cried. The heiress felt conflicted.

She didn't know what was worse, the embarrassment of showing her body guard her vulnerable and weak side, or being coddled like an infant. Schnees' were never showed any weakness. Not to anyone, not even their own families. But…

_Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. _

Weiss felt her cheeks burst with warmth. Groaning, she fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball as she tried to will the sun away.

_Ruby, you dolt. _

* * *

The snow whirred gently around her, the blindingly white snowflakes drifting down from the open sky. Shivering a little, Ruby snuggled into her beloved red cloak as she silently stalked through the snow covered ground as she followed the trail of fresh footprints of what seemed to be a lone Beowolf. The tracks led into the forest, and Ruby could definitely feel that something was off.

She stopped. Straining her ears to listen, she was surprised to find that her surroundings were completely silent.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck tingle, Ruby held the gun form of Crescent rose tightly in her hands. Fingers gripping the cold steel, her breaths became slightly calmer.

Cautious and wary of any danger, the huntress inched closer to the edge of the forest and took in the looming tree trunks and plethora of dead leaves on the ground.

Ruby frowned. _Leaves? Shouldn't the leaves have been buried under the snow a long time ago?_ She pondered in confusion. The past few weeks she had spent in the castle was not because she was slacking, but due to the rapid changes in weather, it would be dangerous to venture too far. Furthermore, she was unfamiliar with the area surrounding the castle, and getting lost would be an utter disaster. The blizzards were horrifying, and the amount of falling snow would have long covered the dead leaves or what not on the ground.

Straining her neck, she leant forward to get a better look at the supposed 'leaves' and her vision sharpened as she willed her eyes to focus. Ruby gasped. Stomach roiling, she fell backwards onto her bottom when she realized that it was _not_ leaves she was looking at but instead…

"Carcasses." She bit out and quickly used her gloved hand to press against her mouth as her insides lurched almost painfully. "My god." Ruby said breathlessly in shock and terror. Grimm never targeted animals. And if they did, it was extremely rare that they would choose a prey as small as something like birds. Even weirder was the fact that almost more than a dozen winter birds scattered near the edge of the forest…like the beowolves were creating a boundary line between their nest and the outside world.

Ruby knew that this was _big_. Grimm was supposed to be beings incapable of thought or intelligence. The fact that they had enough wits about them to create a boundary line was already a giant fucking sign that they were either becoming smarter or that something else was doing this. She hoped that her second guess was true, because this would undoubtedly create an uproar.

Grimm was already difficult to kill. There were still cases of Grimm outclassing hunters through sheer numbers. If they were truly capable of intelligent thought, it would mean that the hunters of Vale would be at risk. They would become capable of trapping or luring their enemies or prey to their deaths. Ruby cradled her head in her hands._ If the Grimm really are getting smarter…_ She thought somberly. _Then…_

_Humanity is fucked. _

* * *

In a somber mood, Ruby trudged through the main door of the Schnee castle. Some maids in the main hall noticed her arrival, and looked ready to assist her in removing her cloak but she shot them a thankful smile before shaking her head.

Slipping out of her red cloak, Ruby noted the time on the nearby grandfather clock. _Phew, looks like I'm just in time for lunch with the princess. _She smiled a little to herself as she walked towards her room to put away her items first.

After a short trek, Ruby pushed her door open and entered her humble abode. Neatly placing her weapon onto the dressing table and unclipping her belt full of magazines for Crescent rose, she hung her beloved cloak inside her closet. Call her paranoid if you have to, but that cloak was one of her most prized possessions. After shutting the door, Ruby quickly changed out of her winter clothes and into a more elegant and cooler outfit.

She smiled into the mirror.

The black dress shirt hung loosely on her tall frame and over it was a dark red vest with silver trimmings. She debated for a few moments on wearing a tie, but thought it would be overkill to do so.

A pair of black pants completed the outfit and Ruby grinned at her own reflection.

She thought it would be nice to surprise Weiss, seeing that she was the one who was usually undressed whenever they ate together. The first few weeks they had spent together was brutal. She never liked wearing fancy pan-cy clothes to casual lunches or dinners while Weiss made every day look like a goddamn fashion show.

Ruby could appreciate fashion, she really could.

But wearing outfits that made Weiss looks like a goddess needed to be outlawed.

The only thing that marred the beautiful aura of the heiress was the scowl which was almost, _almost_ permanently etched onto her face.

Shoving the thoughts on the discovery she had made today near the forest, Ruby gave her reflection a thumbs up and exited the room whistling cheerily. Lunch was always a treat at the castle. The chefs here were geniuses, and Ruby was contemplating on giving up her huntress life to move into the kitchen cabinet just to be fed delicious food three times a day, every day.

_Maybe if I marry Weiss, I can command the chefs to bake me cookies. _Ruby thought giddily as he skipped through the halls leading towards the dining room. The woman came to a screeching stop. _What…did I just think about marrying Weiss?! _She suddenly felt her cheeks burst into flames. Slapping herself lightly with her palms, Ruby tried to will her heart to calm down.

Unfortunately for the huntress, she was too knee deep into her thoughts that she failed to realize the clicking of heels coming closer and closer, until…

"Ruby? What are you doing?"

Weiss asked in amusement. She had heard some light slapping noises upon approaching the dining room, only to find that it was only Ruby…slapping herself? What on god's green earth was she doing?

Ruby nearly fell over in shock, before turning around to come face to face with the heiress herself. Even worse, the blush on her cheeks had yet to fade. "H-Hi Weiss!" She shouted, causing herself to wince. "Hehe, sorry. I didn't see you there." She said embarrassedly and took several (many) steps back before purposely looking elsewhere. Weiss sighed. This woman was truly an enigma. Maybe it was just the lack of social interactions or _maybe_ it was the fact that Ruby could seriously make her question her sanity.

The heiress shook her head and led her gaze trail over the huntress's form. The change in dressing was not lost on her, and she had to admit that Ruby looked stunning. Being a huntress was a very demanding job, and it was obvious that Ruby had to stay in relative shape to keep up with the demands of her job.

Weiss could see that her arms were very toned and fit and was appreciating how well her black pants clung to her muscular arms.

Despite having a vocabulary which could put scholars to shame, only one word came to mind when she took in Ruby's attractively clothed form.

'_Hot.' _

Weiss didn't notice that her eyes had glazed over and that her throat was now dry. She swallowed.

"It must be criminal to look _that_ good in those pants." The heiress muttered under her breath as her cheeks flushed bright red. Looking down at her own state of dress, Weiss was thankful for her instilled trait of always looking at her best, if not; she would have currently felt severely underdressed.

The dress she was wearing fluttered lightly whenever she moved; the sheer whiteness of it seemed almost able to mesmerize those who looked at it. Silver trimming lined the bottom and the edges of the dress, giving it an unearthly ethereal glow whenever the light hit it at _just_ the right angle.

Ruby seemed to snap out of her self-induced crazy and admired her dress with doe-like eyes. "Wow, Weiss. You look really pretty." She complimented honestly, her eyes captivated like the silver sparkle of the dress. Weiss blushed darker, and folded her arms almost as if she was uncomfortable under Ruby's gaze. "T-Thank you Ruby." She managed to say almost without stuttering. Catching herself, the heiress berated herself and spoke again.

"You look great too. Very handsome." Weiss teased.

"H-Handsome?" Ruby looked confused for a second before smiling.

"Er, well thanks!" She answered.

The conversation trailed off into an awkward silence, and left both women shuffling uncomfortably in their spots.

Ruby wanted to talk about something –anything– but after the events of last night, she couldn't find it in her to just babble on. Unless it was teasing or making Weiss mad, they had very little topics for conversation, she noted to herself. Ruby wanted to roll her eyes at the irony and jump off the cliff at the same time.

Thankfully for both of them, one of the butlers pushed opened the door noisily and jumped when he saw them just standing there.

He quickly escorted them in, Ruby first then Weiss. The huntress stiffly walked into the dining room, drawing several rather heated stares from the female staff there. Meanwhile, Weiss was having another problem.

Her eyes had somehow, descended from eye level to somewhere more…_appealing_.

As Weiss ogled Ruby's butt, she couldn't help but sigh inwardly.

'_This is going to be a long, long lunch.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY.

_Italics – _Flashback

* * *

It was evening. The castle was quiet, everybody doing their respective businesses in the other parts of the castle. Ruby held the scroll in her hands, debating on whether she should call him now or later. She sighed and set it down on the bedside table. She was due for a phone call with Ozpin in about half an hour, and if she didn't get it together, the huntress doubted that she would be able to relay news seriously. Ruby was positively reeling from the events that occurred just shy of an hour ago.

The lunch had been a disaster, so to speak. The maid had been sent back to her resting room and Weiss had stomped away spectacularly, leaving Ruby to do damage control. The heiress had become even more of an enigma after today's lunch, and she confused Ruby to no end.

"Damn," She mumbled, "Why is it always one step forward and two steps back?" She said to no one in particular as she leaned back into her pillow. Her mind wandered to the events of the afternoon.

* * *

"_Pass the salt."_

"_H-Huh what?"_

"_Pass. The. Salt." _

_Ruby winced when the heiress shot her a menacing glare as she slid the salt shaker across the table. Giving her a curt nod as thanks, Weiss viciously sprinkled the salt over her meal before setting it down, and stabbing the meat which had the luck to end up on her plate. _

_Weiss stabbed her steak ferociously. A tic mark was beginning to form on her forehead and it was all because of one Ruby Rose. More specifically, it was due to the attention being paid to Ruby, not the woman herself. She didn't know why she was feeling so possessive of that childish woman. She sighed as she eyed the piece of meat wedged in the metal teeth of the fork._

_The heiress was no stranger to attraction towards both sexes and had long since gotten over the angst that had plagued her during her teenage years. Having copious amounts of alone time and lack of interaction, Weiss had all the time in the world to come to the conclusion that yes, gender was not an obstacle for her in love. But one thing she had not counted on was the strength of the raw emotion that bubbled up in her. She was no stranger to negative emotions, but to experience something of this magnitude was something insanely new for her. _

_Weiss could admit to herself that she was attracted to Ruby. But seeing other people feeling the same way and acting on their desires was…intensely jarring to say the least. All her life, Weiss had gotten what she wanted and when she wanted it, and realizing that she was not the only player in this game made her annoyed. Maybe even angry._

_Her soon to be fired maid was repeatedly and purposefully leaning over the huntress's shoulder, thereby 'accidentally' brushing against Ruby's more...sensitive parts. Although it was obvious that Ruby was not responding to these advances, the blushes and uncomfortable squirming constantly angered her. Weiss gripped the fork tightly, her manicured fingers pressing against the cool metal. She eyed her maid disdainfully as the woman tried to be seductive by displaying her assets whenever Ruby looked in her direction. _

_The fork was still in her hand. What if her hand 'accidentally' slipped…?_

_Weiss shook her head furiously. She refused to resort to such physical violence! It would be unbecoming for a woman of such a stature as herself. Weiss bit her lip in frustration as she took in several deep breaths. In, out. In, out. Yes, she was a dignified and sophisticated woman who would not allow such a plebian to grate on her nerves. She would not–_

_Ruby spat out her soup when she felt someone cop a feel. The huntress was prepared to give the woman a piece of her mind. However, when she looked up, Ruby would bear witness to flying cutlery heading straight towards the grinning maid. Before the objects pierced through the server's brain, the huntress threw her plate to deflect them…Only to realize that her plate was __**not**__ empty. _

_And so with a heavy heart, she watched as her expensive piece of sirloin flew through the air like a flying saucer and landed with a loud 'splat' on one of the portraits of the Schnee ancestors. _

_There was a pregnant pause._

_Before all hell broke loose. _

* * *

Ruby rubbed her temples in annoyance. She was worried that the maid had destroyed what little bond she had _finally_ managed to form with the Schnee heiress. She was finally able to hold a decent conversation with Weiss. Not to mention that Ruby actually liked to see her smile. Weiss had proved that she was not a bad person, just misunderstood and lonely.

When they had talked outside the dining room today, Ruby was pleased that they were finally getting along. Weiss even teased her a little. She blushed at the memory. It was the first time seeing Weiss so…relaxed. It was a nice change from the uptight demeanor she had always shown.

The woman had always looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and for some inexplicable reason, this made the huntress sad.

From what she saw so far, it was apparent that Weiss had little to no friends. Ruby was the polar opposite; she had a loving sister and fantastic friendships she had made throughout her schooling years at Beacon and Signal.

Ruby didn't understand Weiss all that much. But, she was determined that she would try.

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself off the mattress to grab her scroll. Unlocking it, she quickly typed out a message to Ozpin. As she was about to send the message; Ruby paused.

A scroll was by no definition, the safest communication device to relay important information. There had been several reports of figureheads having their scrolls hacked into and have their information copied and sent back to whoever was doing it. Something as big as _this_ was too dangerous to be relayed through a scroll. Ruby nodded to herself. She would ask Weiss if there was a private line she could borrow. Or, if time permitted, she would have to make a trip down to Beacon Academy herself.

_If,_ she had time that is.

Ruby was still a bodyguard. If something happened to Weiss while she was away…

The huntress shook her head. No, she didn't want to risk it. It was too big a gamble. Instead, Ruby decided to go with her other plan and reminded herself to ask Weiss if she could help. She perked up. Actually, that didn't sound like too bad an idea at all. She could find out how Weiss was doing too. Saving the message into her drafts, Ruby placed her phone back on the table and grabbed Crescent Rose, strapping it under her cloak before leaving the room.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway and grew further and further until it tapered off into nothingness, the hallway now filled with dead silence. A figure peeked out from its hiding place and smirked. Silently moving towards the door, the mysterious figure pushed open the unlocked door and crept inside.

The figure felt a grin beginning to form when it spotted the scroll completely exposed under the afternoon rays, making it glint ominously. The figure let out a low chuckle before it stepped forward and seized it.

* * *

Ruby stood outside the study nervously. "W-Weiss?" She called out, knocking softly a few times for a good measure. There was the sound papers being shuffled and then a voice called out, "The door is open."

Ruby's hands were slick with sweat as she pushed the heavy door open. She was greeted by the sight of the heiress with black reading glasses signing papers at what looked to be mach speed. Immediately, Ruby felt guilt squeeze her throat. "Erm…I can come back later if you're busy." She said lowly.

"No it's fine."

Weiss put down her pen calmly and peered at the huntress through the lens with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"I needed a break anyway." She replied and removed the glasses before setting it down on her stack of papers. Appeased, Ruby cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Ah." Weiss looked sheepish.

"Well, I didn't want to strain my eyes since I mostly just sign papers all day. Call it a long term investment." She finished with a slight shrug.

The huntress smiled. "If it's any consolation, you look cute in them."

"D-Dunce." Came the embarrassed reply as the heiress blushed lightly.

They both stayed at their respective places, observing one another in awkward silence. Weiss shuffled nervously in her seat as she tried to find the words to apologize for the disaster that was the lunch. But Ruby broached the subject first.

"Weiss…about lunch today…"

Ruby seemed to look depressed.

"You don't need to apologize for that, Ruby." Weiss cut her off before she could stumble out some sort of apology and make the heiress feel even worse. "It was my fault. I know that I have a…" She paused, trying to find a word to describe it.

"Temper?" The huntress offered.

"That's a one way of putting it."

Weiss muttered with a wry grin, leaning back into her chair. She opened her mouth to continue.

"I know that I can be difficult. And I apologize for that." Weiss began. "I don't really have much experience with…all of _this_." She gestured to the air.

"Huh? This?" Ruby mimicked her movements which caused the heiress to huff.

"Yes Ruby. _This_." Weiss stressed. "Talking to people. I grew up ordering others around and my personality didn't exactly make me the 'nicest' person to be with. I-I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for all the times we argued. It wasn't really your fault."

Ruby chuckled a little at that. "To be fair," She said, "I didn't exactly make the best first impression either."

The heiress felt her lips quirk up to form a small smile which made Ruby's heart flutter and her stomach flip flop. "That's true."

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me."

"Well, too late for that Miss Rose."

They both laughed. Then, Ruby's expression turned teasing. She plodded forward with a sly grin on her face and leaned against the edge of her desk with a mischievous look.

"I wonder why you reacted how you did, though."

Weiss scowled at that, her face turning slightly purple.

"I-I'm not so undignified to allow such…things to happen to my guests. Especially not right in front of me." She huffed. The thought of that touchy feely maid made her fist clench.

Ruby smirked. "Ohhh really? Too bad…I thought that maybe you were just _jealous_."

"I w-was not!" Weiss spluttered.

The huntress grinned. Swiftly, she stretched her hand and flicked the heiress's forehead, earning a loud screech as she jumped in shock. Ruby smiled smugly.

"Now now, didn't your parents teach you that lying is bad?" She waggled her finger teasingly.

"S-Shut up you dolt!"

"Aww, is almighty Weiss Schnee embarrassed? Do you need a huggg?"

Ruby laughed and dodged when a paper ball came hurtling at her. She caught it with one hand and eyed it casually. Weiss scowled at the smirk on the woman's face and was prepared to strangle her when Ruby suddenly spoke again.

With a mock surprised look, she held the ball of paper above her heart. "Weiss…" She began solemnly. "I promise to forever treasure this love letter you gave me. Thank you." As soon as she finished the sentence, Weiss turned purple and began spluttering incoherently and lunged forward. She missed when Ruby used her semblance to jump out of the way. Twirling on her heels, she laughed as the heiress shot her a glare and lunged again.

"Ruby Rose! Stop moving around so I can strangle you!"

"Help help! Weiss has gone loco!"

"Why you little-!"

She scowled playfully and tried to grab Ruby's cloak. She missed again and thus, the rest of the late afternoon was spent playing a childish game of tag. If one had looked into the room, it would have been a strange sight to see two grown women chasing each other around the room like children, with large happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

"What do you need it for?" Weiss asked tiredly from her position in the chair. The game of tag had taken more out of her than she expected. She made a mental note to corporate some training into her busy work schedule. It wouldn't do to slack up on her health after all.

Ruby smiled at the probing. "To contact Ozpin." She said, trying air dry her slightly soaked shirt. Weiss shot her a confused look. "Can't you just use your own scroll for that?" She asked.

The huntress shook her head. "I need to tell him something important. Something _really_ important." She finished her sentence with a meaningful look. Weiss nodded, getting the message that Ruby didn't want to be pushed on the subject. She was curious, but she suspected she would find out in time anyway.

"Alright." The heiress acquiesced, "I'll let you use it. But just this once." She warned and rolled her eyes when Ruby gave her a thumbs up. Honestly, this woman.

"Well, come on then." Weiss said and stood up, heading towards the door. At the huntress's blank stare, she sighed in part annoyance and part amusement. "I have to show you to the place, don't I?"

Ruby let out a chuckle before bounding over to her, the red cloak fluttering behind her.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, filler chapter. I know. But, the story is going to kick off in a few more chapters, so expect some bad guys to be introduced in due time. And MANY MANY thanks and hugs to everyone who's stuck with this story! I am horrible at being on time so I apologize for the long wait in between the chapters! And hey, here's more whiterose!

I made the interaction between them slightly for 'mellow' or 'mature' this time because I feel (feel free to interpret it however you want though) that they have come to an understanding after butting heads constantly for the past few months or so. I will try my best to keep their interactions from becoming to teenagerish as I've noticed from the past few chapters where I felt like the conversation was between two teens, and not adults. I did put in the summary that Ruby was 20 after all so it's not fair to the people who want an older and mature Ruby but don't get it.

And as always, thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites! :) They make me happy and are my muse.


End file.
